chespiritofanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:N2
} |Cortos=0 |Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special=1 |Bart the Genius=2 |Homer's Odyssey=3 |There's No Disgrace Like Home=4 |Bart the General=5 |Moaning Lisa=6 |The Call Of The Simpsons=7 |The Telltale Head=8 |Life on the Fast Lane=9 |Homer's Night Out=10 |The Crepes Of Wrath=11 |Krusty Gets Busted=12 |Some Enchanted Evening=13 |Bart Gets An F=14 |Simpson and Delilah=15 |Treehouse of Horror=16 |Two Cars In Every Garage And Three Eyes On Every Fish=17 |Dancin' Homer=18 |Dead Putting Society=19 |Bart Vs. Thanksgiving=20 |Bart The Daredevil=21 |Itchy & Scratchy & Marge=22 |Bart Gets Hit By A Car=23 |One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Bluefish=24 |The Way We Was=25 |Homer Vs. Lisa And The 8th Commandment=26 |Principal Charming=27 |Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?=28 |Bart's Dog Gets An F=29 |Old Money=30 |Brush With Greatness=31 |Lisa's Substitute=32 |The War of the Simpsons=33 |Three Men And A Comic Book=34 |Blood Feud=35 |Stark Raving Dad=36 |Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington=37 |When Flanders Failed=38 |Bart the Murderer=39 |Homer Defined=40 |Like Father, Like Clown=41 |Treehouse of Horror II=42 |Lisa's Pony=43 |Saturdays of Thunder=44 |Flaming Moe's=45 |Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk=46 |I Married Marge=47 |Radio Bart=48 |Lisa the Greek=49 |Homer Alone=50 |Bart the Lover=51 |Homer at the Bat=52 |Separate Vocations=53 |Dog of Death=54 |Colonel Homer=55 |Black Widower=56 |The Otto Show=57 |Bart's Friend Falls in Love=58 |Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?=59 |Kamp Krusty=60 |A Streetcar Named Marge=61 |Homer the Heretic=62 |Lisa the Beauty Queen=63 |Treehouse of Horror III=64 |Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie=65 |Marge Gets a Job=66 |New Kid on the Block=67 |Mr. Plow (episodio)=68 |Lisa's First Word=69 |Homer's Triple Bypass=70 |Marge vs. the Monorail=71 |Selma's Choice=72 |Brother from the Same Planet=73 |I Love Lisa=74 |Duffless=75 |Last Exit to Springfield=76 |So It's Come To This: A Simpsons Clip Show=77 |The Front=78 |Whacking Day=79 |Marge in Chains=80 |Krusty Gets Kancelled=81 |Homer's Barbershop Quartet=82 |Cape Feare=83 |Homer Goes to College=84 |Rosebud=85 |Treehouse of Horror IV=86 |Marge on the Lam=87 |Bart's Inner Child=88 |Boy-Scoutz N the Hood=89 |The Last Temptation of Homer=90 |$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)=91 |Homer the Vigilante=92 |Bart Gets Famous=93 |Homer and Apu=94 |Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy=95 |Deep Space Homer=96 |Homer Loves Flanders=97 |Bart Gets an Elephant=98 |Burns' Heir=99 |Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song=100 |The Boy Who Knew Too Much=101 |Lady Bouvier's Lover=102 |Secrets of a Successful Marriage=103 |Bart of Darkness=104 |Lisa's Rival=105 |Another Simpsons Clip Show=106 |Itchy & Scratchy Land=107 |Sideshow Bob Roberts=108 |Treehouse of Horror V=109 |Bart's Girlfriend=110 |Lisa on Ice=111 |Homer Badman=112 |Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy=113 |Fear of Flying=114 |Homer the Great=115 |And Maggie Makes Three=116 |Bart's Comet=117 |Homie the Clown=118 |Bart vs. Australia=119 |Homer vs. Patty and Selma=120 |A Star Is Burns=121 |Lisa's Wedding=122 |Two Dozen and One Greyhounds=123 |The PTA Disbands=124 |'Round Springfield=125 |The Springfield Connection=126 |Lemon of Troy=127 |Who Shot Mr. Burns?=128 |Who Shot Mr. Burns?=129 |Radioactive Man (episodio)=130 |Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily=131 |Bart Sells His Soul=132 |Lisa the Vegetarian=133 |Treehouse of Horror VI=134 |King-Size Homer=135 |Mother Simpson=136 |Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming=137 |The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular=138 |Marge Be Not Proud=139 |Team Homer=140 |Two Bad Neighbors=141 |Scenes From The Class Struggle in Springfield=142 |Bart the Fink=143 |Lisa the Iconoclast=144 |Homer the Smithers=145 |The Day the Violence Died=146 |A Fish Called Selma=147 |Bart on the Road=148 |22 Short Films About Springfield=149 |Raging Abe Simpson and his Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish"=150 |Much Apu About Nothing=151 |Homerpalooza=152 |Summer of 4 Ft. 2=153 |Treehouse of Horror VII=154 |You Only Move Twice=155 |The Homer They Fall=156 |Burns, Baby Burns=157 |Bart After Dark=158 |A Milhouse Divided=159 |Lisa's Date with Density=160 |Hurricane Neddy=161 |The Mysterious Voyage of Homer=162 |The Springfield Files=163 |The Twisted World of Marge Simpson=164 |Mountain of Madness=165 |Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious=166 |The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show=167 |Homer's Phobia=168 |Brother from Another Series=169 |My Sister, My Sitter=170 |Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment=171 |Grade School Confidential=172 |The Canine Mutiny=173 |The Old Man and the Lisa=174 |In Marge We Trust=175 |Homer's Enemy=176 |The Simpsons Spin-off Showcase=177 |The Secret War of Lisa Simpson=178 |The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson=179 |The Principal and The Pauper=180 |Lisa's Sax=181 |Treehouse of Horror VIII=182 |The Cartridge Family=183 |Bart Star=184 |The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons=185 |Lisa the Skeptic=186 |Realty Bites=187 |Miracle on Evergreen Terrace=188 |All Singing, All Dancing=189 |Bart Carny=190 |The Joy of Sect=191 |Das Bus=192 |The Last Temptation of Krusty=193 |Dumbbell Indemnity=194 |Lisa the Simpson=195 |This Little Wiggy=196 |Simpson Tide=197 |The Trouble With Trillions=198 |Girly Edition=199 |Trash of the Titans=200 |King of the Hill=201 |Lost Our Lisa=202 |Natural Born Kissers=203 |Lard of the Dance=204 |The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace=205 |Bart the Mother=206 |Treehouse of Horror IX=207 |When You Dish Upon a Star=208 |D'oh-in' In the Wind=209 |Lisa Gets an "A"=210 |Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble"=211 |Mayored to the Mob=212 |Viva Ned Flanders=213 |Wild Barts Can't Be Broken=214 |Sunday, Cruddy Sunday=215 |Homer to the Max=216 |I'm With Cupid=217 |Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers"=218 |Make Room For Lisa=219 |Maximum Homerdrive=220 |Simpsons Bible Stories=221 |Mom and Pop Art=222 |The Old Man and The "C" Student=223 |Monty Can't Buy Me Love=224 |They Saved Lisa's Brain=225 |Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo=226 |Beyond Blunderdome=227 |Brother's Little Helper=228 |Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner=229 |Treehouse of Horror X=230 |E-I-E-I-D'oh=231 |Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder=232 |Eight Misbehavin'=233 |Take My Wife, Sleaze=234 |Grift of the Magi=235 |Little Big Mom=236 |Faith Off=237 |The Mansion Family=238 |Saddlesore Galactica=239 |Alone Again, Natura-Diddly=240 |Missionary: Impossible=241 |Pygmoelian=242 |Bart to the Future=243 |Days of Wine and D'oh'ses=244 |Kill the Alligator and Run=245 |Last Tap Dance in Springfield=246 |It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Marge=247 |Behind the Laughter=248 |Treehouse of Horror XI=249 |A Tale of Two Springfields=250 |Insane Clown Poppy=251 |Lisa the Tree Hugger=252 |Homer vs. Dignity=253 |The Computer Wore Menace Shoes=254 |The Great Money Caper=255 |Skinner's Sense of Snow=256 |HOMЯ=257 |Pokey Mom=258 |Worst Episode Ever=259 |Tennis the Menace=260 |Day of the Jackanapes=261 |New Kids on the Blecch=262 |Hungry, Hungry Homer=263 |Bye Bye Nerdie=264 |Simpson Safari=265 |Trilogy of Error=266 |I'm Goin' to Praiseland=267 |Children of a Lesser Clod=268 |Simpsons Tall Tales=269 |Treehouse of Horror XII=270 |The Parent Rap=271 |Homer the Moe=272 |A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love=273 |The Blunder Years=274 |She of Little Faith=275 |Brawl in the Family=276 |Sweets and Sour Marge=277 |Jaws Wired Shut=278 |Half-Decent Proposal=279 |The Bart Wants What It Wants=280 |The Lastest Gun in the West=281 |The Old Man and the Key=282 |Tales from the Public Domain=283 |Blame It on Lisa=284 |Weekend at Burnsie's=285 |Gump Roast=286 |I Am Furious (Yellow)=287 |The Sweetest Apu=288 |Little Girl in the Big Ten=289 |The Frying Game=290 |Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge=291 |Treehouse of Horror XIII=292 |How I Spent My Strummer Vacation=293 |Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade=294 |Large Marge=295 |Helter Shelter=296 |The Great Louse Detective=297 |Special Edna=298 |The Dad Who Knew Too Little=299 |The Strong Arms of the Ma=300 |Pray Anything=301 |Barting Over=302 |I'm Spelling As Fast As I Can=303 |A Star Is Born-Again=304 |Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington=305 |C.E.D'oh=306 |'Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky=307 |Three Gays of the Condo=308 |Dude, Where's My Ranch?=309 |Old Yeller-Belly=310 |Brake My Wife, Please=311 |The Bart of War=312 |Moe Baby Blues=313 |Treehouse of Horror XIV=314 |My Mother the Carjacker=315 |The President Wore Pearls=316 |The Regina Monologues=317 |The Fat and the Furriest=318 |Today, I Am a Clown=319 |'Tis the Fifteenth Season=320 |Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays=321 |I, D'oh-bot=322 |Diatribe of a Mad Housewife=323 |Margical History Tour=324 |Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore=325 |Smart and Smarter=326 |The Ziff Who Came to Dinner=327 |Co-Dependent's Day=328 |The Wandering Juvie=329 |My Big Fat Geek Wedding=330 |Catch 'em if You Can=331 |Simple Simpson=332 |The Way We Weren't=333 |Bart-Mangled Banner=334 |Fraudcast News=335 |Treehouse of Horror XV=336 |All's Fair in Oven War=337 |Sleeping With the Enemy=338 |She Used to Be My Girl=339 |Fat Man and Little Boy=340 |Midnight Rx=341 |Mommie Beerest=342 |Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass=343 |Pranksta Rap=344 |There's Something About Marrying=345 |On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister=346 |Goo Goo Gai Pan=347 |Mobile Homer=348 |The Seven-Beer Snitch=349 |Future-Drama=350 |Don't Fear the Roofer=351 |The Heartbroke Kid=352 |A Star is Torn=353 |Thank God It's Doomsday=354 |Home Away From Homer=355 |The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star=356 |Bonfire of the Manatees=357 |The Girl Who Slept Too Little=358 |Milhouse of Sand and Fog=359 |Treehouse of Horror XVI=360 |Marge's Son Poisoning=361 |See Homer Run=362 |The Last of the Red Hat Mamas=363 |The Italian Bob=364 |Simpsons Christmas Stories=365 |Homer's Paternity Coot=366 |We're on the Road to D'oh-where=367 |My Fair Laddy=368 |The Seemingly Never-Ending Story=369 |Bart Has Two Mommies=370 |Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife=371 |Million Dollar Abie=372 |Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore=373 |The Wettest Stories Ever Told=374 |Girls Just Want to Have Sums=375 |Regarding Margie=376 |The Monkey Suit=377 |Homer And Marge Turn A Couple Play=378 |The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer=379 |Jazzy and the Pussycats=380 |Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em...=381 |Treehouse of Horror XVII=382 |G.I.D'oh=383 |Moe 'N' a Lisa=384 |Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair)=385 |The Haw-Hawed Couple=386 |Kill Gil, Volumes I & II=387 |The Wife Aquatic=388 |Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Three Times=389 |Little Big Girl=390 |Springfield Up=391 |Yokel Chords=392 |Rome-Old and Juli-Eh=393 |Homerazzi=394 |Marge Gamer=395 |The Boys of Bummer=396 |Crook and Ladder=397 |Stop, or My Dog Will Shoot!=398 |24 Minutes=399 |You Kent Always Say What You Want=400 |He Loves To Fly And He D'ohs=401 |The Homer of Seville=402 |Midnight Towboy=403 |I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings=404 |Treehouse of Horror XVIII=405 |Little Orphan Millie=406 |Husbands and Knives=407 |Funeral for a Fiend=408 |Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind=409 |E. Pluribus Wiggum=410 |That 90's Show=411 |Love, Springfieldian Style=412 |The Debarted=413 |Dial 'N' for Nerder=414 |Smoke on the Daughter=415 |Papa Don't Leech=416 |Apocalypse Cow=417 |Any Given Sundance=418 |Mona Leaves-a=419 |All About Lisa=420 |Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes=421 |Lost Verizon=422 |Double, Double, Boy in Trouble=423 |Treehouse of Horror XIX=424 |Dangerous Curves=425 |Homer And Lisa Exchange Cross Words=426 |Mypods and Boomsticks=427 |The Burns and the Bees=428 |Lisa the Drama Queen=429 |Take My Life, Please=430 |How the Test Was Won=431 |No Loan Again, Naturally=432 |Gone Maggie Gone=433 |In the Name of the Grandfather=434 |Wedding for Disaster=435 |Eeny Teeny Maya Moe=436 |The Good, the Sad and the Drugly=437 |Father Knows Worst=438 |Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'Oh=439 |Four Great Women and a Manicure=440 |Coming to Homerica=441 |Homer the Whopper=442 |Bart Gets a 'Z'=443 |The Great Wife Hope=444 |Treehouse of Horror XX=445 |The Devil Wears Nada=446 |Pranks and Greens=447 |Rednecks and Broomsticks=448 |O Brother, Where Bart Thou?=449 |Thursday With Abie=450 |Once Upon a Time in Springfield=451 |Million Dollar Maybe=452 |Boy Meets Curl=453 |The Color Yellow=454 |Postcards From the Wedge=455 |Stealing First Base=456 |The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed=457 |American History X-cellent=458 |Chief of Hearts=459 |The Squirt and the Whale=460 |To Surveil With Love=461 |Moe Letter Blues=462 |The Bob Next Door=463 |Judge Me Tender=464 |Elementary School Musical=465 |Loan-a Lisa=466 |MoneyBART=467 |Treehouse of Horror XXI=468 |Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life=469 |The Fool Monty=470 |How Munched is That Birdie in the Window?=471 |The Fight Before Christmas=472 |Donnie Fatso=473 |Moms I'd Like to Forget=474 |Flaming Moe=475 |Homer the Father=476 |The Blue and the Gray=477 |Angry Dad: The Movie=478 |The Scorpion's Tale=479 |A Midsummer's Nice Dream=480 |Love Is a Many Strangled Thing=481 |The Great Simpsina=482 |The Real Housewives of Fat Tony=483 |Homer Scissorhands=484 |500 Keys=485 |The Ned-Liest Catch=486 |The Falcon and The D'oh Man=487 |Bart Stops To Smell The Roosevelts=488 |Treehouse of Horror XXII=489 |Replaceable You=490 |The Food Wife=491 |The Book Job=492 |The Man In The Blue Flannel Pants=493 |The Ten-Per-Cent Solution=494 |Holidays of Future Passed=495 |Politically Inept, with Homer Simpson=496 |The D'oh-cial Network=497 |Moe Goes from Rags to Riches=498 |The Daughter Also Rises=499 |At Long Last Leave=500 |Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart=501 |How I Wet Your Mother=502 |Them, Robot=503 |Beware My Cheating Bart=504 |A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again=505 |The Spy Who Learned Me=506 |Ned 'N' Edna's Blend=507 |Lisa Goes Gaga=508 |Moonshine River=509 |Treehouse of Horror XXIII=510 |Adventures in Baby-Getting=511 |Gone Abie Gone=512 |Penny-Wiseguys=513 |A Tree Grows in Springfield=514 |The Day the Earth Stood Cool=515 |To Cur, with Love=516 |Homer Goes to Prep School=517 |A Test Before Trying=518 |Changing of the Guardian=519 |Love is a Many-Splintered Thing=520 |Hardly Kirk-ing=521 |Gorgeous Grampa=522 |Black-eyed, Please=523 |Dark Knight Court=524 |What Animated Women Want=525 |Pulpit Friction=526 |Whiskey Business=527 |Fabulous Faker Boys=528 |The Saga of Carl=529 |Dangers on a Train=530 |Homerland=531 |Treehouse of Horror XXIV=532 |Four Regrettings and a Funeral=533 |Labor Pains=534 |=535 |=536 |=537 |=538 |=539 |=540 |=541 |=542 |=543 |=544 |=545 |=546 |=547 |=548 |=549 |=550 }}